Willie Revillame (fictional)
Remember, this is the Magisterian version of the Philippine television host, Willie Revillame. 'Wilfredo Peter Revillame '''or '''Willie Revillame '(born February 27, 1961) is an Magisterian television host, actor, comedian, singer, drummer and businessman. He is also an aerospace entrepreneur. Life and career Revillame started out as a main drummer in The Sunday Supershow in 1976 until he left the show in August 1989 to joining the cast of Marlin and in 1990, He made his own sitcom "The Willie Revillame Show" which gained popularity from 1990 to 1996 and making his 6 year hiatus in Marlin. After 6 years, He returned to Marlin, He was also a member of Thursday Night Live as one of the main cast members, After he was in MBC for 27 years, He moved to ABC to make his own show Wil Time Bigtime. He gained more popularity for 3 years until he left ABC to move back to his original mother network, MBC and currently in the network for 12 years. Personal life Revillame was born on February 27, 1961 at the Crofton Maddison National Hospital at Pluto City, Pluto. His father was a former businessman, Eddie Revillame (1920-1995) and His mother was Marie Peter (1927-2004), He is the oldest between his 2 siblings, Ernie Revillame (1963-) and Stephanie Revillame (1967-). in 1981, He graduated in The National University of Magisteria. Revillame was married to Jillian Cuizon, the mother of Tara Sutton of MGirls. He once ran for President in 2014, which he lost to Carlos Perlman. Willie currently lives in his MS$2.8 Billion Mansion in Galatea, Neptune with his wife Jillian Cuizon and his 4 other children. He also owns 7 expensive cars a Aston Martin DB7 Vantage (which he drives the most), a Rolls Royce, a Lamborghini Aventador, a Ferrari F60 America, a Aston Martin One-77, a Aston Martin McLaren, and a Mercedes Benz Maybach S650, He also owns his own private airstrip at Hyrrokkin, Saturnia. He is the richest celebrity in Magisteria and the richest living person in the world. on January 5, 2020, His net worth just added a 107 billion Magisterian dollars and making him the richest living person in the world, making Jeff Bezos the second richest living person. on February 17, 2020, His net worth added up to 216.7 billion Magisterian dollars or 562.8 billion United States dollars but He donated 540 million Magisterian dollars to Africa so his net worth is now 216.1 billion Magisterian dollars or 561.4 billion United States dollars. Business ventures Revillame is known for developing a business, the WPR Super Mall near the MBC Headquarters at Galatea, Neptune, Magisteria, the W Condos, a condominium located at Pluto City, Pluto, and his own restaurant The Soul Block, a restaurant that makes Magisterian Soul Food. He also is the owner of the so called "The Amazon of Magisteria", Prospects.com. Most of Revillame's businesses are from his hardwork since he started his career in television in 1976. According to Him: "Most of my business are not from the Casino, not from Gambling, it's all hardwork, all the stress i worked on, This is what you get on working too hard, Success". He is an Aerospace Entrepreneur as he owns the Biggest Privately Funded Aerospace Company in Magisteria, Triple Star. Controversies 2010 Wowowillie stampede on November 27, 2010, at 5:30 AM E.D.T, A stampede occured in the entrance of the Madison Square Garden, 67 were dead and 200 were injured, Willie was met with criticism and went for a 2-month indefinite leave just coming back on January 29, 2011 as a surprise return. Filmography Television Movies * Killing Spree (1990) * The Hands of the Law (1993) * Enchantment (2001) * The Ballad of Gay Tony (2010) (as Tony "Gay Tony" Prince) * Crofton Maddison (2013) * I Was Built That Way (2020) Discography Singles Composed by Coki Lee * ''Double Seven ''(1999) * ''Crazy ''(2001) * ''Wil Time Bigtime ''(2004) * ''If It's For You ''(2005) * ''Here I Am ''(2006) * ''Poppa Boogie ''(2006) * ''Wowowillie ''(2007) * ''If Everyday is Christmas ''(2008) * ''25th of December ''(2008) * ''Boom Tarat Tarat ''(2008) * ''Open It ''(2009) * ''Tantaran ''(2009) * ''Wowowillie Christmas ''(2009) * ''Rock n' Rollin ''(2010) * ''First Christmas ''(2010) * ''I Love You ''(2011) * ''Thank You All ''(2013) * ''Christmas Wish ''(2013) * ''Of Course ''(2017) * ''Your Love Ones ''(2017) * ''You Are The Star of My Life ''(2018) * ''I'm Just Here ''(2019) * ''Just Go Ahead ''(2019) * ''Shake It ''(2019) Featured * ''It's Christmas Once Again feat. Willie Revillame ''(2008) Albums * ''Wowowillie: The Hits of 2000s ''(December 13, 2009) * ''Wowowillie Vol' 2: The Hits of 2010s ''(December 12, 2019) Trivia * He was the third Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire? winner. * He appeared at Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire just not for the money but for charity. * After winning at Super Millionaire, He donated M$5,000,000 to a Orphanage at Pluto City, Pluto. * He is also known as "The Pimp of Magisterian Television" since his shows has dancers with skimpy outfits. Gallery Category:Fictional people Category:People Category:1960s Category:1960s births Category:1961 Category:1961 births Category:Males Category:Male actors Category:Fictional male actors Category:Male singers Category:Magisteria Category:Fictionalized versions of real people Category:Television hosts Category:Fictional television hosts Category:Fictional Pisces-zodiac people Category:Magisterian people Category:Willie Revillame Category:Magisterian billionaires